Amor entre Inimigos
by Amy-Kate-chan Storys
Summary: Ryuzaki e Raito tem uma estranha conversa no terraço do prédio de investigações que acaba de um jeito não muito convencional... RaitoxRyuzaki semexuke


**Death Note – Yaoi FanFiction**

Death Note **NÃO **nos pertence!!!

Casal: Ryuzaki (L) – detetive - uke

Raito – dono do death note - seme

Baseado no episódio: 25

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aquela conversa havia sido estranha, Ryuzaki falando de sinos tocando enquanto ficava parada do lado de fora na forte chuva. Raito teve que ir lá para que o outro pudesse ouvi-lo, então ser questionado se desde que nasceu havia dito uma verdade. Mas o pior eram aqueles olhos negros, quase sem vida que o encaravam como se quisessem descobrir algo escondido lá no fundo de sua alma, algo que ele mesmo desconhecia.

Foi um alivio quando saíram da chuva para poder se secar, doce engano momentâneo.

Haviam entrado no prédio das investigações e Ryuzaki havia ido pegar uma toalha para si.

- Que tempestade horrível. – disse ele quando voltou com a toalha na cabeça.

- É sua culpa, você que estava do lado de fora levando chuva. – retrucou Raito num tom de tédio.

- Verdade, desculpe. – Mas Raito apenas ignorou as desculpas de Ryuzaki.

Raito continuou a secar normalmente até sentir algo macio esfregar em seus pés e ver Ryuzaki secando-os com a toalha que usava há pouco.

- O que está fazendo Ryuzaki? – perguntou Raito sobressaltado.

- Só pensei em lhe dar uma mãozinha. Vou ajudá-lo a secar-se. – respondeu ele como se o que estava dizendo fosse totalmente obvio.

- Obrigado, não precisa fazer isso. – foi tudo o que conseguiu responder.

- Vou lhe dar uma massagem também. É o mínimo que posso fazer, e sou muito bom nisso. – argumentou simplesmente.

- Faça o que quiser. – disse Raito virando o rosto. A verdade é que a visão de seu amigo lhe secando os pés com uma massagem não era exatamente algo atrativo.

- Certo.

Ryuzaki começou a esfregar, só que mais forte do que Raito esperava.

- Ei.

- Estou quase acabando. – disse ele.

O garoto ainda estava com os cabelos negros molhados, gotas pingavam nos pés de Raito logo após Ryuzaki tê-los secado, atrasando o trabalho. Raito pegou a toalha que estava ao seu lado para secar o cabelo do amigo, sem deixar de notar que estavam macios pela água.

- Você ainda esta molhado. – disse ele.

- Desculpe-me. – Ryuzaki começou a secar o outro pé. Raito ainda se recusava a encará-lo. Um silêncio diferente se abateu sobre eles. Não era ruim, apenas estranho, como um deles estivesse tentando falar algo, uma confissão. Ficaram assim por algum tempo, cada um em seus próprios pensamentos. Raito o olhou de relance, ao perceber que Ryuzaki o observava corou virando o rosto.

- Estou triste. – foi o que Ryuzaki disse de repente, arrancando Raito de seus pensamentos. - Irá entender em breve. – adiantou a resposta, com um sorriso enigmático enquanto aproximava o rosto do de Raito.

- O que está fazendo? – perguntou Raito alarmado e sobrancelhas erguidas. Afastando o rosto.

- Não vou te machucar, na verdade, vai acabar gostando... – respondeu se aproximando ainda mais.

- NÃO! – gritou Raito empurrando o assim chamado amigo para o lado. Ryuzaki bateu com o braço na escada e encarou a expressão assustada de Raito incrédulo, no entanto sério.

- Por que nega o que sente? Não vê que o único motivo de continuar aqui, sendo meu amigo, depois do que fiz, é porque gosta de mim? – ele sorriu divertido – Ou talvez porque seja o Kira, e esteja tentando disfarçar bondade.

Aquilo passava dos limites, já abrira mão da própria liberdade para disfarçar que não era o kira, mas agora isso? Ryuzaki estava brincando com ele, e teria que ceder. Mas deixava uma coisa muito clara na sua mente: fazia isso apenas pelo seu "mundo ideal", não amava realmente Ryuzaki, ele era apenas uma peça um objeto, uma peça, assim como Misa.

- Talvez seja verdade mesmo, talvez eu goste de você – Sem perceber corou ao dizer isso, tinha medo de que no fundo fosse verdade.

Ryuzaki percebeu o outro ficar vermelho e o beijou, entrelaçando os braços em sua cintura. Um beijo de sugar a alma.

Raito se assustou com a voracidade, era quase animal, no entanto respondeu a altura, puxando Ryuzaki pelo pescoço com os braços e prendendo-o com uma das pernas. Tal movimento fez com que seus quadris se tocassem e ambos sentirem o sexo um do outro. O contato fez com que grunhissem com a garganta, cheios de expectação. Raito girou os dois e ficou por cima sem desconectar o beijo.

Deslizou as mãos pelo cabelo do amigo, interrompendo o beijo. Sentado no colo de Ryuzaki, começou a tirar a camisa e fez o mesmo com o outro antes beijá-lo novamente. Dirigindo a cabeça para o pescoço dele, lambendo e sugando com fome, deixando marcas vermelhas por onde passava. Desceu pelo peito do outro e ao chegar ao mamilo de Ryuzaki, chupou-o de leve, arrancando um gemido alto do outro, um gemido que o chamava, pedindo por mais.

Raito desceu mais um pouco deixando para trás o peito todo molhado de Ryuzaki, que já estava arfando com os olhos fechados, as mãos tremendo, tentando segurar os degraus de escada em busca de apoio, mesmo que estivesse deitado. Ryuzaki sentiu algo puxar seus pulsos acima de sua cabeça, olha naquela direção e os vê acorrentados, a corrente se movia sozinha no ar, prendendo-o ao chão.

– Raito, o que é isso? – pergunta ele ofegante e confuso.

Raito sorri maliciosamente para o moreno.

– Isso é o meu amigo shinigami te prendendo a minha mercê. – solta uma risada ao perceber a expressão do outro – Você acertou, eu sou o kira, e te venci!

Assustado Ryuzaki tenta se libertar sem sucesso, enquanto isso Raito chega até a cintura, e lambe por completo o umbigo do outro, deixando encharcado antes de descer mais um pouco e começar a tirar as calças do garoto de cabelos negros com os dentes. Os jeans tinham apenas zíper o que tornou as coisas muito mais fácies. Ao terminar com o zíper, usou as mãos para descer as calcas do amigo lentamente, fazendo o tecido esfregar na pele do outro, que o encarava com os olhos embaçados de medo e prazer, aumentando excitação. Uma vez sem camisa ou calcas, Raito se desapontou um pouco em ver que ainda teria mais uma peça para tirar, no entanto só tornaria as coisas mais divertidas, principalmente porque a obvia ereção de Ryuzaki já se mostrava pulsante de desejo embaixo do tecido da cueca dele.

Começou a beijar a ereção escondida, enquanto as mãos subiam pela perna acariciando suas nádegas, passando pelo abdômen magro, chegando aos mamilos e beliscando-os. Ryuzaki arqueia as costas gemendo de prazer. Raito sobe a cabeça até seu ouvido e sussurra roucamente.

- Você é delicioso e agora você é só meu – O moreno sente eu hálito quente em seu rosto, fazendo-o arrepiar de expectação pelas palavras tão sedutoras. Desce as mãos até sua peça íntima – Mas antes você terá que implorar.

- Por favor... – sussurrou ele.

- Não ouvi – Disse divertido por torturar o assim chamado amigo.

- POR FAVOR! – Gritou desesperado, ansiando por mais.

- Muito bom – Disse Raito quase gemendo.

Sem esperar mais ele retira as últimas peças que os separavam. Estando ambos completamente nus. Raito coloca os dedos perto na boca de Ryuzaki, que já sabia o que fazer e começa a lamber os dedos do seu seme languidamente, fazendo-o gemer com suas habilidades.

Estando com os dedos completamente úmidos ele os leva à parte mais íntima do parceiro, inserindo apenas o dedo indicador. O moreno estremece com a dor incomoda, mas tentou relaxar, por que seria pior se não o fizesse. Logo Raito põe o segundo dedo, aumentando o ritmo, procurando o ponto especial que faria Ryuzaki enlouquecer de prazer. Não demorou muito, assim que pôs os terceiro dedo, o fez gritar, puxando mais as correntes, numa tentativa de se libertar.

Orgulhoso com seu progresso Raito retira os dedos e começa a penetrá-lo com seu membro. Logo Ryuzaki se contorce com os movimentos bruscos do outro, no entanto o prazer toma lugar da dor, fazendo-o ver estrelas toda a vez que acertava o específico ponto.

Não demorou muito para que ele gozasse, despejando seu sêmen pelo torso de ambos, com a contração repentina Raito não agüenta e goza também o preenchendo com seu líquido quente. Ofegantes eles se separam, e o kira deita ao lado do moreno esperando a sua respiração voltar ao normal. Ryuzaki sente seus pulsos serem libertos, embora não suportasse muito pois o ato o havia esgotado.

Já mais calmo Raito se lavanta e começa a se vestir e vai embora, deixando um Ryuzaki confuso para trás.

FIM


End file.
